Nosral Recordings
Nosral Recordings is a record label that originated in May 2017 out of Madison, Wisconsin in the United States. The label was founded by Mike Larson, as a way to sign lo-fi black metal, grindcore, ambient metal, or noize metal bands.thrashboy (May 12, 2017). "'Frost Like Ashes' Guitarist 'Mike John Larson' Launches New Label - "Nosral Recordings"". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. The label was the subsidiary of Rottweiler Records for a brief time but is now a sister-label. The label's goal changed as they began to sign more acts, with a few more polished production bands, including Symphony of Heaven and Children of Wrath, rather than lo-fi such as Ascending King. In 2019, the label went out of business, as it was not financially viable any longer.Beard, Mason (October 25, 2019). "Nosral Recordings Calls It a Day". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on November 10, 2019. History Nosral Recordings began in May 2017, founded by Michael Larson of Frost Like Ashes. The label was formed as a subsidiary of Rottweiler Records. Their first signing was Ascending King.thrashboy (May 26, 2017). "'Nosral Recordings' Announces first Signing 'Ascending King'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. With Ascending King on the roster, the label continued signing more acts, following up with Symphony of Heaven and Children of Wrath in July.Beard, Mason (July 26, 2017). "Nosral Recordings Signs 2 Bands". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. In August, the band released Funeral of a Species and No Flesh Spared by Ascending King and Children of Wrath respectively.Beard, Mason (August 18, 2017). "Children of Wrath (Nosral Recordings) Releases "Funeral of a Species"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 7, 2018.Beard, Mason (August 25, 2017). "Children of Wrath (Nosral Recordings) Releases "No Flesh Spared"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. On September 19, 2017, the label made a big announcement, announcing the signing of four bands and projects - Enemy of Satan, Nuclear Blaze, Old Man Frost, and Katharos - and their upcoming releases.Beard, Mason (September 19, 2017). "Nosral Recordings: New Bands, New Music". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. In October, the label signed Shadow Puncher, Outrage A.D., and The Beckoning.Beard, Mason (October 13, 2017). "Shadow Puncher Signs to Nosral Recordings". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 7, 2018.Beard, Mason (October 16, 2017). "Outrage A.D. joins the Nosral Recordings roster". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 7, 2018.Beard, Mason (October 19, 2017). "The Beckoning Signs to Nosral Recordings". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. Katharos, Nuclear Blaze, Symphony of Heaven, and The Beckoning all released material that year, with Nuclear Blaze re-releasing their debut as well as a single. In 2018, the label put out several more releases and announced four new signings - Cruentis,Beard, Mason (January 8, 2018). "Nosral Recordings signs their first band of 2018: Cruentis". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. Thief on the Cross, Light Unseen, and Nattesorg. The Beckoning disbanded that year, releasing a final 10-minute track.Harp, Loyd (October 18, 2018). "The Beckoning Post New 10-Minute Song for Streaming". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. The label released an album and split EP by Thief on the Cross (alongside Frostnoise), Outrage A.D.'s New Blood, Shadow Puncher's self-titled EP, Cruentis' Alpha & Omega, Enemy of Satan's self-titled album, Nattesorg's From the Mountains, and Children of Wrath's Supernatural Dimensions. Shadow Puncher also announced their release schedule for 2018 and 2019, with most releases coming out through Nosral Recordings. However, on January 19, 2019, Shadow Puncher departed from the label.Beard, Mason (January 21, 2019). "Shadow Puncher departs from Nosral Recordings, releases debut album". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on January 21, 2019. Later that year, the label signed on several more acts, including Dead Human Prophecies (later known as The Abrasive Realization), Frostnoise, and Trinityria Hvitetrone. The label released several singles and albums throughout the year. On October 25, 2019, it was announced the label would go out of business. Last Known Roster * The Abrasive Realization (active) * Ascending King (active) * Cruentis (active) * Enemy of Satan (active) * Frostnoise (active) * INRI (active) * Light Unseen (active) * Nattesorg (active) * Nuclear Blaze (active) * Old Man Frost (active) * Outrage A.D. (active) * Symphony of Heaven (active) * Thief On The Cross (active) * Trinityria Hvitetrone (active) * Unblack Metal Fist (active) Former Artists Active * Children of Wrath * Dead Human Prophecies (as The Abrasive Realization) * Frost Like Ashes (Rottweiler Records) * Katharos (as Tordenskrall) * Shadow Puncher (independent) Disbanded * The Beckoning Associated Acts Active * Ambianicnoise (active, Naorg Production) * Cephalophore (active) * Cryptic Rising (active) * Fear of Ghost (active) * Frostbreath (active) * Ghlavkdur (active) * Noisechrist (active) * Prophetic (active) * Solomon Kane (active) * Thundertrance (active, Naorg Production) Staff * Mike Larson - Founder, A&R, Marketing, Merchandise Manager, Accounting (May 2017-October 2019) * Mason Beard - A&R, Biographer, Publicity Director (September 2017-October 2019) * Luke Dinan - Mastering Engineer (July 2017-October 2019) Discography References Category:Record labels